Cosas que uno nunca supo
by AzuuMalfoy
Summary: . Su padre había sido real, no un producto de su imaginación, y no había huido como un cobarde, si no, que había huido para salvarles la vida, y Dean sonrió, al saber que por lo menos, esa era una cosa que podía saber de Isac Thomas. Su padre.


**Cosas que uno nunca supo. **

DirkCresswell_: "Hijos de Muggles, _eh"_  
_Dean_: _"No estoy seguro_. _Mi padredejó a mimadre cuandoyo era un niño, no tengopruebas de queera un mago_._

Dean suspiró mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el suelo. La huída lo había dejado demasiado exhausto. Los carroñeros los habían encontrado, y cuando Ted Tonks opuso resistencia, lo habían asesinado. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, y la visión de aquel momento lo torturo. Se abrazó con fuerza así mismo, y luego levantó la mirada al negro cielo que estaba surcado de estrellas. Entorno sus ojos, y luego comenzó a jugar con su varita, mientras comenzaba a pensar en su familia.

¿Estarían bien? Se froto sus brazos por el frío, mientras pensaba en su madre Emily, en Zack su padrastro y en sus pequeños hermanastros; Dominique, Isabella, Jane, Lee y Jeremy. Rogaba que no les hubiesen hecho nada, y que con su advertencia hubieran logrado huir de Londres. Una pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza lo sorprendió ¿Qué sería de la vida de su padre? Dean nunca había sabido mucho de él, sólo que su nombre era Isac, y que los había abandonado, cuando él había cumplido solo dos meses de vida. No sabía si era mago, y si seguía estando vivo o muerto. Por eso ahora estaba como fugitivo, porque no sabía si quiera si era un mestizo o un sangre sucia.

Sabía que iban a encontrarlo, pero no pensó que iba a ser tan pronto, tan solo dos días después de su huida. Un carroñero lo tenía sujeto por los brazos, mientras uno revisaba todas sus pertenencias en su mochila.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó uno mientras con fuerza sostenía su hombro.

- Thomas, Dean Thomas.- Murmuró el mientras trataba, en vano, de liberarse

- Thomas, Thomas, ¿Por qué me suena ese apellido?- Uno de ellos se acercó a mirarlo con desdén. Dean se aterró, el hombre era _Fenrir_ Greyback.

- ¿Acaso no será el hijo de Thomas?, aquel hombre que no quiso unirse a las tropas del Señor Oscuro.- Preguntó uno mientras lo miraba.

Fenrir se acercó más a él, y Dean tembló completamente. Trago en seco y observó como el Hombre Lobo parecía pensarlo.

– Creo que sí, se parece muchísimo a aquel bastardo asustadizo. Pero bueno. – Fenrir hizo una sonrisa de lado y luego se rió. – Murió apenas dos días después de que no quisiera unirse a nosotros. Y fui el encargado de su muerte.

Dean se sentía ligeramente mareado, y no era porque estaba atrapado y el hombre lobo estaba frente a él intimidándolo, sin dudas no era por eso, si no, era porque ¿Podía estar obteniendo información de su padre? ¿Su padre era entonces mago, que no se quiso unir a los mortífagos?

_Diciembre de 1997. _

Dean limpio sus pantalones y luego se puso de pie, mientras Minerva McGonagall, se posaba frente a él.

– Joven Thomas, es un placer verlo – dijo la bruja mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a su ex alumno

– Profesora, un gusto poder verla.

Thomas se sentó frente a ella y tomó gustoso la taza de té que le ofrecía.

– Profesora, sé que esto le resultará extraño tal vez, pero me gustaría saber, bueno…– Dean lucía nervioso. – Si podía darme alguna información sobre mi padre. Verá, mi madre siempre luce incómoda cuando hablamos de este tema, y ella, al igual que yo, no sabe si mi padre era un mago o no. Pero, cuando los mortifagos me capturaron, dijeron que podía ser el hijo de un Thomas que no quiso unirse a los mortifagos, y yo quiero saber, si ese podía ser mi padre.

Minerva le sonrió cálidamente, y luego se puso de pie. Camino hasta uno de los enormes ficheros que habían en una de las paredes cercanas, y buscó por unos segundos una carpeta.

– Aquí tienes Dean. – Susurró ella mientras le entregaba una carpeta de color blanca.

Dean miró a la mujer y luego bajo la vista a la carpeta. En el marco superior derecho, había un nombre en color rojo _Isac Thomas. _

– Tu padre fue alumno mío hace muchos años atrás. Termino el colegio en 1776. Estaba en la casa de Ravenclaw, y era muy inteligente, fue prefecto y premio anual. Era además, el cazador del equipo desde su tercer curso. Saco 9 extraordinarios en sus Timos y en sus Éxtasis fue el mejor.

Dean la observó, con una sonrisa en el rostro, que Minerva correspondió.

– Y en cuanto a su sangre, era un mago sangre pura. Si los mortifagos quisieron unirlo a sus tropas, era porque valía la pena tenerlo entre sus tropas. Sé que tu madre era muggle, por lo que calculo que la habrá conocido cuando termino el colegio. Y si huyo señor Thomas, fue para protegerlos. Supe de su muerte, y me dolió demasiado, porque era un mago excepcional.

Dean sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza.

– Muchas gracias profesora – murmuró el joven mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la mujer y tomaba con fuerza aquel archivo.

Minerva le sonrió cálidamente. – Espero, joven Thomas verlo el próximo año escolar, cuando Hogwarts quedé totalmente refaccionado.

Dean sospeso la propuesta solo unos segundos. Luego sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – Profesora, no debe dudar de eso, ni por un instante. Aquí estaré, y le aseguro que trataré de que Seamus no prenda nunca mas fuego las cosas, ni siquiera una mísera pluma – dijo el chico mientras sonreía y recordaba la primera clase de encantamiento, en donde su mejor amigo había hecho mal los movimientos con su mano, y había prendido fuego la pluma. Mcgonagall sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

– Espero que así sea joven Thomas – murmuró mientras caminaba rumbo a su escritorio nuevamente.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y luego camino hasta la chimenea. Tomo un puñado de polvos flu, y luego de unos segundos, ya estaba viajando rumbo a su hogar.

Cayó de boca en el frío suelo del living y se levantó mientras se sacaba de encima los restos de polvo. Tosió y luego inspeciono con la mirada su hogar. Parecía que no había nadie en casa. Camino lentamente hasta su habitación, mientras sentía como sus manos temblaban. Temblorosamente, dejo aquella carpeta en el escritorio de su habitación, y luego avanzó hasta quedar observando el paisaje. Soltó un suspiró, y le echó una mirada. Mordió con fuerza sus labios, y se arrojo con desesperación al escritorio.

Isac Thomas

_1 de marzo de 1958- 3 de junio de 1981_

Estado de Sangre: Sangre Pura

_Padres: Jeremy Thomas, Evanna Link. _

_Hermanos: Jay Thomas y Taylor Thomas (Ambos fallecidos. Jay murió en una explosión y Emily se quito la vida cuando observó como los mortifagos asesinaban a su hermano mayor)_

_Mujer: Emily Thomas _

_Hijos: Dean Thomas (Sangre Mestiza. Estudia en Hogwarts; Gryffindor)_

_Timos: Nota excelente_

_Extasis: Notas excelente. Se le otorgo un premio por sus calificaciones_

_Hogwarts: Prefecto y premio anual. Jugador de Quidditch; Cazador. Se recibió con honorarios. Perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw. _

Dean sonrió a medida que leía cada una de las páginas de ese historial. Su padre había sido un alumno brillante. Había jugado en la misma posición que él. Algo que ambos tenían en común. Al final del historial, había una fotografía. Dean distinguió que los ojos de su padre eran de un color ámbar, un poco más claro que los de él, y sonrió, al notar que tenían la misma clase de estatura y un corte de cabello parecido.

Se paró del sillón, y caminó hacia el escritorio. Abrió uno de los cajones y guardo con mucha precaución aquel papel.

_Porque había muchas cosas que Dean Thomas nunca supo de su padre. Tal vez, nunca entienda muchas cosas de ella, porque su familia paterna ya había fallecido completamente. Pero de algo Dean estuvo seguro, de algo que comprendió. Su padre había sido real, no un producto de su imaginación, y no había huido como un cobarde, si no, que había huido para salvarles la vida, y Dean sonrió, al saber que por lo menos, esa era una cosa que podía saber de Isac Thomas. Su padre._

* * *

_Bueno, este one shoot, esta dedicado a la persona que considero un gran amigo, Gian. Gian, espero que te guste la historia, la hice con todo el cariño del mundo. Te quiero mucho._


End file.
